In the automotive industry, one of the assembly steps is the necessity of attaching the front end module having various components onto a body structure. Typically, an assembly person requires a lift-assist to align the components and thereafter fasteners need to be positioned and fastened for securing the assembly of the front end module or other modules to the body structure. Because the rate of production is so high in many cases, this portion of the assembly process is more time consuming than the allotted time allowed for the operation. Therefore, there remains a need in the art to provide a better method for allowing alignment of the body structure with a front end or other module to allow ample time and more efficient fastening of the front end module to the body structure.